spuds_world_stagefandomcom-20200213-history
Viktor Ormanoff
Viktor is the new Tzar of Russia who wishes to take after Peters idea of westernizing the northern nation. Viktor was elected in Moscow at the end of the great northern war. He was able to convince his people to believe in future greatness of Russia under him. He rebuilt the mighty Kremlin, and prepares to modernize Russia with the help of new allies. He is a quiet man of 32, and it is said always planning. He is quite intelligent, which gave him another advantage as many of his competitors where not. He is a orthodox Creatite. History Childhood He was born to a noble house by two rich parents. Not royalty, they were however wealthy and influential. He learned basic politics even as a child and other such skills. As a child he was much like he was as a adult, quite, planning. He was a bit shy and was known to avoid people to get back to his reading. As a child he already had a mighty collection of books within his room, for he much loved to read. He saw what was wrong with Russia form an early age. He sympathized with those who hated the nobles as he saw how his parents treated the common folk, and was disgusted. Many times would he give money to the poor, as if to apologize for the crimes of his father and mother. He wanted all of Russia to be united as one, and for this to be the high class must not oppress the lower. The Holy Roman Empire Academy He was sent to a Academy in the Holy Roman Empire. Hanz Political Education Center. A renowned learning place for young politicians. He travelled there on horseback with a few guards. With his wealth he bought a house in Ulm near the academy. In the academy he learned every day. He investigated the Germans culture and achievements. He was intrigued by the advances and way of the holy Romans society and engineering. The Germans impressed him. He went to thinking how he could better design the motherland of Russia to better fit in with these Europeans, to modernize them like the Germans. On his return to Moscow he had many new ideas to unleash, for the betterment of Russia. These ideas however where cut short by the outbreak of the Great Northern War. He was but 27. Great Northern War He fought in the Russian army in the invasion of Sweden. He fought in there few pushes, yet was one of the first to realize these pushes would not last and soon it would be Russia on the defensive. He did not believe in the cause of the war and did not want to fight, but he had to, especially under the watchful eye of the Commissar. His army was pulled back to Petersburg. In Petersburg he heard of the Northern Paladin, Carolus Rex and felt fear that this young man could destroy his city. As men prepared to outlast the siege he had a plan. He took a group of citizens and plotted to escape the city, knowing Carolus would be there in but a few days. He created a daring escape, a plan to go through hidden catacombs in the night to use a old passageway outside the city. He did not go back in. After leaving the city he tried to go to Sweden for shelter. He took shelter in a abandoned farm and lived here for a time. Here he heard of Russia’s fall and continued his plans to bring it to power. He saw as the grand army of Caroleans Israelis and Minoans marched on, and followed them in secret through the snow as they marched to Stalingrad. He watched them win there victory. He watched the alliance be formed. Then he returned to Moscow to take part in the elections they mentioned. Tzar Elections He arrived as the elections began and signed up as a candidate in Moscow. Moscow was burning with activity, Russia was reforged, but now weakened. During a series of speeches he showed the people his bold agenda of change and improvement of Russia and the way it treats its people. And, restoring it to power at a third of its previous size. His most famous one took place outside of the Kremlin, standing on a box. The election was relatively easy for him as his opponents were not near as good as he in these elections. His main enemy in these was a man named Igor Haschov. Igor was a Soviet sympathizer and had a more totalitarian idea in mind. However Igor his this well and was almost elected. But Viktor still won by a lot. He was even the favorite of Carolus when the king of Sweden visited Moscow on his march home. He was elected and crowned in a ceremony at Kremlin. Tzar Viktor His first moves where to rebuild the damaged Kremlin. It was damaged in Moscow’s siege. While this happened he found a wife Anastasia, and Married her. On Kremlins reconstruction he governed from there and decided on new reforms. He got rid of mandatory military service and limited Commissars and what they did. He upgraded standard Russian weapons by buying shipments from Germany and Sweden. He pursued close diplomatic relations with the Hammerfall alliance and may even be interested in joining it. He likes the Swedes and is apologetic for his background of fighting them. He continued to try to improve Russia with reforms. Such as passing laws which would stop nobles from abusing common folk. He schemes for the downfall of his enemy, Igor. Mind Demeanor He is generally a kind person of very quiet. It can be unnerving to people, his calculating gaze shifts around the room he is in as they talk to him. He has proven to be charismatic when need be, such as the way he was able to convince so many Russians to decide he would be Tzar. His general kind manner appeased the common folk and it is very hard to enrage him. Even when enraged he simply goes completely quiet, and schemes. Relationships Good Carolus Rex He met Carolus Rex when Carolus marched home to Sweden after the war when he was in Moscow. Carolus met with the candidates and approved of Viktor. Viktor was impressed by the young mans manners and class. He talked strategies with Carolus and was outdone in the ways of military strategies. However when it comes to scheming he was by far Carolus better. They formed a friendship and Carolus considers adding Russia to the Alliance. Enemies Igor Haschov Igor was his political enemy in the Tzar elections at Moscow. Igor was a Soviet general, but has managed to cover it up. Viktor works to try to reveal it. Igor wants more power for the Tzar and wants to return Russia to a place where the peasants are oppressed for more power for the Tzar. Viktor opposes this and they had many arguments during the elections. After the elections they continued and have been opponents since. Category:Russia Category:Character Category:Tsar Category:Page Category:Leader Category:King